Netlor
Planet Netlor Planet and System in the Free Space region of the Milky Way Galaxy. The planet and the system are governed by a Syndicate consisting of the Netlor-Families and the Church of the Golden Whispering Spirit of the Universe. Netlor is the only occupied and utilized planet in the Netlor System. The Planet , the Sun and the only settlement on the 2nd planet are all called Netlor. The other five planets and various smaller objects appear to have no names or have been surveyed or claimed by anyone. (Rumors of a few hidden Pirate nests are vehemently denied by the Netlor Syndicate) Netlor the Planet is an overall unremarkable Planet and a Garden World Type 2A. With a very dry and desert like climate planet wide. (Rain does occur but is is generally a very rare event) There are extensive sub-surface lakes and rivers and there are a few shallow and very salty oceans. Thee appears to be no native live on Netlor, neither in plant or animal form. 1 The planet features two extensive sets of ruins and remnants of ancient civilizations. The remnants of two different cultures are intermingled at the same Northern hemisphere desert plain of the planet. The older remnants are thought to be left there by the UNI and are mostly made of materials that resisted the decay of time. Estimates date these artifacts and structures abut 250 Million Years old and this correlates with the time where the UNI were at the height of their civilization. The other ruins and artifacts are much younger and estimated to be there only about 8,000 years. These ruins are made of stone that is crumbling away and bear witness to a much less advanced civilization. Without scientific research and excavations done by experts, there is no way of guessing who might have built that second city of ruins. For the most part scholars of Union and non Union sources agree that neither of these faded civilizations originated on Netlor. The most striking feature of Netlor of course is the Whispering Statue of the Blessed Light and the corresponding hole in the mountain range behind the statue. It is the Statue that gave birth to the Church of the Whispering Spirit and it is that religions most sacred place. The Statue draws millions of Pilgrims and tourists each year. Member of the Church come from the Shiss,the Galactic Council other Free Space civilizations and there are several million Union Citizens who are also members of that Church and visit the Planet annually. Netlor is the only Free-space Planet with a regular Space Bus service to a Union World 2. Netlor the Settlement is a mixture of temporary buildings like tents, containers and booths and occupied buildings of the Old ruin towns. The temporary buildings are vendors, merchants and service providers that come and go as the Pilgrims do (twice a year) and the permanent residents of Netlor living in the old ruins. Providing the labor force for many of the businesses and services.. As well as the Syndicate owned businesses like Taxi Service, the temples and several Hotels. There is a permanent Seminary school of the Church with activities year round. The only Industry of the Planet is the Church and the Visitors. There is nothing made or produced on the planet and virtually everything is imported. Among the espionage and spy community of the Galaxy, Netlor is known as the Place of Connection. Unknown to the general public and the normal Pilgrims is the fact that many of the businesses and tent shops are actually fronts for Secret service Outposts and duty stations. Among this shadowy world it is said that virtually every spy and espionage service and organization is represented here, from virtually every civilization engaging in such activities. It is neutral place where caught spies are exchanged, information passed on that can not go in other channels. It is can be assumed that NAVINT , TSI and the Grey Cat Society among others are represented here. 1 No detailed survey of Netlor by proper Union scientists have been conducted. While civilian research is theoretically permitted under the terms of the Free Space Treaty. The local Syndicate prohibits any detailed research or Archeological digs. Unarmed science and survey ships in Free-space are also I grave danger of Pirate attacks. 2 The Netlor – Outpost 96 Space Bus service is not an official Space Bus line run or operated by one of the Four Space Bus Companies, but a service operated by the Netlor Syndicate. Category:Planets